


my TV and you

by Elendraug



Category: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-11
Updated: 2006-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elendraug/pseuds/Elendraug
Summary: it's all I ever needed.
Relationships: Charlie Bucket & Mike Teavee, Charlie Bucket/Mike Teavee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	my TV and you

**Author's Note:**

> this is one of the first music videos I ever made. it's so old I have it saved to my PSP-1000, and it looked better on that screen, haha.
> 
> originally posted january 11, 2006; added to AO3/backdated july 9, 2020
> 
> song: "my TV and you" by VAST


End file.
